User talk:Makron1n
Hi there! no, you don't have to role=play on your own user page :-). I agree that generals has great gameplay and is really fun. Anyways, have fun here. --Snow93(talk) 09:38, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Frontpage Listen, either you'll prepare the Generals categories on the frontpage like the RA2 ones are done, or I'll do it myself! --Mikael Grizzly 19:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Done. Makron1n 19:28, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Frontpage That name just got stuck in my head :) Also: "The Kennedy administration placed particular emphasis on improving ability to counter communist "wars of national liberation," in which the enemy avoided head-on military confrontation and resorted to political subversion and guerrilla tactics. As McNamara said in his 1962 annual report, "The military tactics are those of the sniper, the ambush, and the raid. The political tactics are terror, extortion, and assassination." In practical terms, this meant training and equipping U.S. military personnel, as well as such allies as South Vietnam, for counterinsurgency operations. Increased attention to conventional strength complemented these special forces preparations. In this instance he called up reserves and also proceeded to expand the regular armed forces. Whereas active duty strength had declined from approximately 3,555,000 to 2,483,000 between 1953 (the end of the Korean conflict) and 1961, it increased to nearly 2,808,000 by 30 June 1962. Then the forces leveled off at around 2,700,000 until the Vietnam military buildup began in 1965, reaching a peak of nearly 3,550,000 by mid-1968, just after McNamara left office." I never imagined this name would be so... fitting. :) Mikael Grizzly 17:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Article titles No, we shouldn't capitalise seond words. The manual is subject to "licentia poetica" while we are bound by english grammar. Mikael Grizzly 20:17, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Again, we shouldn't capitalize both. They arent names or titles. They are just terms. If the Scorpion tank was named M'gala Sabedith then we would capitalise both. But it isn't. Mikael Grizzly 22:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::The Sonic emitter is not unique and therefore it's name isn't all capitalized. The White House is a unique landmark, therefore we capitalize all words. Kind of like the difference between the Chevrolet Camaro and a muscle car. Mikael Grizzly 22:33, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::The Big Mac is a unique term. Sonic emitter isn't, as isn't Ion cannon, Harmonic resonance, Stealth tank etc. Mikael Grizzly 22:46, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::So, the situation can be considered as rectified :D Mikael Grizzly 22:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Personally, I capitalise as much as possible (I know that's totally against all wikipedia guidelines), but maybe we should reach a consensus and write a page like Command and Conquer Wiki:Capitalisation or something. --Snow93(talk) 10:35, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Endings! Well, both are equally viable. Personally, while I like the good ending, I think that the devs will choose the bad ending (idle speculation!) Mikael Grizzly 20:16, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :All hail the holy green crystal! *grabs tiberium, tiberium assimilates* CALL IN DA CHOPPA!!! Mikael Grizzly 20:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC). I'm trying to be lenient here, and let a few things slide. Please read the section on profanity in the policies. --Dthaiger 18:21, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Profanity It's S.O.B. the other way :) Like the song? >:3 15:18, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Resident Scrin Specialist For your work on our Wiki and being an awesome person in general, I decided to award you with the Scrin Research Specialist and Simulation Administrator badges. Keep up the good work! >:3 08:38, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Aye, it be related to your work on Generals. Should I transfer them to your user page? >:3 08:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Tiberium page I'd do it, but I'm on a cell phone and my possibilities are limited. I'll be back on monday, but I'd love if you started the work :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:35, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Generals' infantry Like my work? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:09, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the cleanup in the Burton Article. 1950drnash1987 Thanks for the cleanup in the USS Ronald Reagan Article. =) 1950drnash1987 Special Thanks for the cleanup in the USS Ronald Reagan Article. Again =) 1950drnash1987 Special Thanks Makron1, 1950drnash1987 =) Very Thanks again for editing the Gatling Article. :=) Thanks again by the RPG article. Good that this wiki has so studios researchers. =) 1950drnash1987 Thanks a lot again, my Companion :) IMO this is one of the best working RTS wikis of all time! Thanksy by the Generals Flameweapon Article. I really contribute that. 1950drnash1987 Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognise this and reward you with this Medal. Sorry I'm sorry for putting pointless stuff on everything.(Assaulthead 20:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) :It's not that, it's just the whole "I do more than you" thing. Since this is an entirely voluntary project, any constructive contributions are welcome. Makron1n 21:05, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Well I started many pages like Aircraft but then yo finished it. I even created countries like Peru, Mexico, Niger and other but it was ignored to often. Hey whats with WWWW.KANE LIVES.ORG? It looks like a Nod webpage.(Assaulthead 04:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) WWW.Kanelives.ORG IS a Nod website. It is even a Nod fansite! But don't worry, there are GDI fansites too. Please don't visit that site and place messages into the forum that are meant against the Nod. You can do that on a GDI fansite too. (Deaths 17:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) Hey man. You can watch Command and Conquer Battlecast Primetime on Youtube instead of downloading it.(Assaulthead 21:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) :I stream it through commandandconquertv.com. No need to download it. Makron1n 21:57, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Please stop with the serial deleting. I'm trying to help. You keep on deleting things from the GDI military article. Why Nod gets a big Military page while GDI doesn't? That doesn't seem right. I asked nicely. Don't ignore me nor delete things for no reason like my work on the GDI Military doctrine. Stop deleting and reverting my edits. I stayed up all night editing the Tanks section.(Assaulthead 18:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) Please I'm trying to help Wikias not spam Wikias. Stop deleting the edits nor reverting edits more than 1000 times. Those stylish, fancy and awesome edits I did was important to anything. Plus I tend to rush for no reason.(Assaulthead 18:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) :I won't rant and rave if you at least STOP saying that inanimate objects "hate" each other. Also, your recent edits do kinda completely ruin the quasi-serious tone we're aiming at. Makron1n 18:58, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Policy http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Writing_style We need to discuss it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:07, 19 November 2007 (UTC) On Georgi Kukov Nice tongue-in-cheek reference :) New namespace I think we should discuss this here--Phoenix-wiki 19:12, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Infinite blocks Simple: Choose 'Other' from the drop down menu and then type in 'infinite' in the box below :) I knew giving you adminship would be the perfect choice :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 20:31, 15 May 2008 (UTC) GDI defenses hey i'm a huge player of C&C series i even own renegade i modified the defense doctrine of GDI after your comment got me thinking about it. Vandalism Hey, just letting you know about the massive vandalism by this guy and this this guy. I guess you know by now your user talk page was vandalized too...anyway, just letting you know!--PlaidBaron 05:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Fixed your user talk page...--PlaidBaron 05:23, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding the vandalism, I only saw it on the pages these users created/edited but there could be more. If I run across any more, I'll let you know.--PlaidBaron 00:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) email change and old page hi your the head honcho now and i'm Derekproxy my old page is unacessable and i can't for the life of me find it or rember it the old email adress was enzo01@earthlink.net could you look into finding that adreess and deleting the old page please and that damn assault head guy is back and f-ing things up under Deaths it's pissing me off and well can you kick him off before he causes more damage? :I'll see what I can do about it later, as I'm at work right now. About Assaulthead, I'm afraid there's little we can do apart from keep blocking him and undoing all his vandalism. He's been banned across all wikia, not just this one, although he only seems to bother vandalising this one...which is annoying. Makron1n 08:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for welcoming me. I'll try and edit the articles the best I can. I don't know everything about Wikipedia itself, damn, I can't even figure out how to reply to your comment on my Talk Page. But I think I'll find out soon enough. Either with help.. or without. AthCom 14:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) No problem! Glad I could be of service. ;)Cw 14:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) : Haha, yeah British English is way cooler. (If I notice only American spelling and no further errors, I don't mind; but when I do see grammatical faults, I can't help myself (or if American and British spelling is both used in one article.)) And praise is nice, I demand it everyday =P. AthCom 16:44, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Oops, grave errors. Until now, I always typed 'defense' instead of 'defence'. I don't deserve your praise anymore. =( AthCom 08:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Talk: EMP blast I don't know if you've visited the page, but I commented on you there a while ago. What do you think? Part of EMP, or (as it mainly talks about the cyborgs of the 3rd Tiberium War anyway) part of the Awakened and Enlightened units? AthCom 09:48, 14 July 2008 (UTC) : As I see that this guy started the page, maybe we should consent with him too. AthCom 09:51, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :: And now for something completely different: a man with three buttocks. No, seriously, I want that Nod banner you have on your user page. For real. =| AthCom 11:15, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I've got it, changed the sentence a bit, so you won't get offended.. It's okay, right? *big puppy eyes* Yay! Thanks! By the way.. who is Asshead? Seems like he's a jerk. (And sorry for spamming you with my comments today, but I figured you wanted something to read anyway. =P) AthCom 12:46, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::: I've incorporated sections of EMP blast to Awakened and Enlightened. I don't think I've got the much vaunted power to obliterate the page. By the way, do you like my page? Spoilers + Volkova My hero! Saving the day by deleting 'Spoilers' so soon and already fixed Volkova when I did it. Bravo! =P AthCom 08:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : Okay, this isn't about the articles above, but about Generals:Gattling Cannon. I saw that someone changed it all to Gattling. You reversed it to Gatling. It is Gatling, because that's the name of the guy who invented this thing. I don't know if it's Gattling in the manual (I haven't got one around me at the moment; just chipping in from work now). If you haven't responded by the time I get home, I'll change it; but being Dutch (=P), I'd rather consent with you before I make any mistakes. AthCom 08:49, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I wish to keep it as Gatling, with acknowledgement that the game spells it Gattling for some reason. Makron1n 19:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Ah, I get it. Yep, okay then. AthCom 14:37, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Mutaters The page is back please delete it.(Saffy Nurbs 16:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC)) Also the talkpage of Mutaters is back please delete it and ban the two annoying users that created it.(Saffy Nurbs 19:52, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) Please delete these pages Dont forget Talk:Quotes and Talk:Capes because those pages are not needed along with Gallery of RA2 Images and its talkpage.(Saffy Nurbs 19:52, 15 September 2008 (UTC)) Unprotect these pages MARV Rising An event that a robot named LEGION destroys three ZOCOM MARVs with a Redeemer. Hearts and Minds An event Traveler and their Eradicator were defeated by LEGION. Will Made Flesh An event after the Battle for Ground Zero where a robot reawakened the Robot faction the Marked. Those pages are actually in Kanes Wrath. Those are missions. (Saffy Nurbs 04:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC)) MediaWiki talk:Sidebar We need to add a featured articles feature on it and we need to talk.(Saffy Nurbs 01:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC)) Hey, do you have an idea why do Rangers in Generals have blue uniforms? It looks really weird. And why flashbangs kill infantry? I thought flashbang can only paralyze a man... -- 01:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Ranger uniforms Hey, do you have an idea why do Rangers in Generals have blue uniforms? It looks really weird. And why flashbangs kill infantry? I thought flashbang can only paralyze a man... -- 01:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Er, nope. Creative license? Game balancing? What's been going on around here anyway, might have to check it out... Makron1n 01:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :The color of USA faction is originally blue, and the paralyzed man is considered killed because they have no ability. Red romanov 06:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Requesting Support Hey please edit here more often I need a little help with all the Stub pages.(Saffy Nurbs 06:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC)) YF-23 in Tiberian Dawn Something must be done about that. The GDI jet fighter is NOT YF-23. It doesn't look like YF-23 at all. 12:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC)Roadkill Help This Wiki needs a complete overhaul and all the pages need to be rewritten and finally just look at the Star Wars Wiki and Wikipedia. Those Wikis are edited very often unlike this wiki here. This Wiki is starting to become a lonely community and I feel lonely without help here. Please invite more users here.(Saffy Nurbs 04:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC))